


Single, Not Sure How To Mingle

by vampeyeliner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampeyeliner/pseuds/vampeyeliner
Summary: "I wanted to apologise for the way I acted on the mission." Clover said.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 291





	Single, Not Sure How To Mingle

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get this ship tag started! With a lil bit of fluff to ease myself back into writing. 
> 
> Unbetaed and short but sweet.

After getting off the ships that were designated to bring them back to Atlas Academy, Ruby, Jaune, Clover, and Qrow were ushered into Ironwood's office for debriefing.

"I take it the mission went well?" James asked, glancing towards Jaune and Ruby, who were practically vibrating in excitement.

"The Ace Ops are  _ so  _ **_cool_ ** !" Ruby shouted.

"They were like ninjas, super fast, insanely smart, and practically speaking telepathically!" Jaune said.

"We do pride ourselves on having some of the best Huntsman and Huntresses out there. The team was hand chosen by me to be extremely efficient, the best of the best."

"They were definitely a better choice than my 15 year old niece." Qrow joked.

"Hey!"

"Oz sure had a way of seeing the best in people." James said. "But anyways, back to the debriefing. You all seemed to work splendidly together."

* * *

Qrow walked towards his room, mentally recapping the mission for the 50th time.

"Qrow!" Clover jogged up behind him. "I'm glad I caught you, man."

"What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologise for the way I acted on the mission." Clover said.

Qrow rolled his eyes. Of course he would want to be noble over nothing. What a typical Huntsman leader.

"I didn't mean to sound insensitive to your semblance. I understand it must have its drawbacks. I spent a long time learning to control my own so it wouldn't affect my enemies by making their luck better than my own." Clover finished, sounding genuine.

He looked Qrow in the eyes, expecting to see anger, but instead he saw understanding.

"No need to apologise. So your semblance has its setbacks too." Qrow resumed walking.

Clover kept his pace for a few halls, nearing the dorms where the crew was temporarily housed. 

"Don't you wanna go home at some point today?" Qrow chuckled, eyeing the younger man.

"Oh!" Clover rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "They actually have us stationed here, the team's been staying here full time for some time now. And besides, there's no one waiting for me at home, so I might as well be here. Just in case."

"No pretty lady's swept you up yet?"

"I prefer men." Clover gave him a soft grin.

"Is that so?"

"Well, Harriet and Elm are the only two women I'm able to be around, and those two aren't exactly subtle. But yes. Very gay."

"Well, what about the other boys on your team?" Qrow stopped in front of his door and turned his body towards Clover, not wanting the conversation to end.

"Marrow is too young and immature. Vine isn't interested in people. Ironwood is… well."

"Ironwood." The said in sync.

The two of them chuckled.

"Well, if you'd like to rest I'd understand. I'm going to go have coffee in the lounge, if you'd like to join me."

"I'm being invited? Lucky me." Qrow smirked at Clover's shock.

"If you… aren't interested in m-"

"Oh, I'm  _ very _ interested. Especially in how you control your semblance. Do tell."


End file.
